1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for piercing and cutting a plug from the end of a cigar.
2. Description of Related Art
Devices for piercing and cutting the ends of cigars have been known in the prior art. Such devices are used to pierce the cigar wrapper at the closed end of the cigar and remove a portion thereof to provide an opening for smoke to enter the mouth of the cigar smoker. Examples of cigar piercing and cutting are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,525,763, 4,711,254, 2,832,354, 1,734,620, 703,162, 308,906 and 282,764. While these devices have been generally useful, they have not been able to simply and efficiently deal with the removal of the plug created by a tubular cutter. For example, the '763 patent requires one to eject the plug cut from the cigar using two hands, one grasping the end of the device and the other pushing the collar to eject the plug. Others, such as the '620 patent have a mechanism which is overly complex. Also, both of these devices cannot simultaneously pierce and cut a plug from the cigar end. There has been a long-felt need to provide a device which overcomes these problems.
Bearing in mind the problems and deficiencies of the prior art, it is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a device for piercing and cutting a cigar which simply and efficiently deals with the problem of removal of the plug created by cutting the cigar end.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a device for piercing and cutting a cigar which may be used with one hand.
A further object of the invention is to provide a device for piercing and cutting a cigar which has a relatively simple structure for manufacturing and cost efficiencies.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide a device for piercing and cutting a cigar which may both cut the plug and pierce the cigar at the same time.
Still other objects and advantages of the invention will in part be obvious and will in part be apparent from the specification.